


Baby on Board

by Kinkylilbug



Series: Danganronpa V3 Baby Boom [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birth, F/M, Kaede is happy to be an auntie, M/M, Mpreg, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkylilbug/pseuds/Kinkylilbug
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick trip down to the beach. A nice relaxing weekend before they had to get ready to parenthood.





	Baby on Board

It was supposed to be a quick trip down to the beach. 

It had been a while since the Maki and Kaito both had days off to spend with Shuichi, so the astronaut had planned a small trip to the beach. Hotel with a view, sunny days, a water park nearby, and the carnival there too, who wouldn’t want to go? Maki, but not without good reason. 

“Kaito this trip sounds like fun, but what about Shuichi? I don’t think he should be doing any traveling this close to his due date.” She said to the male. “That’s not for another two weeks he’ll be fine. Beside the beach isn’t even that far.” He replied. “It's a four hour drive.” 

“And there’s a hospital less than thirty minutes away from the hotel.”

“Shuichi should be at home resting.”

“Oh come on, a few days on the beach won’t hurt.” 

The two continued back and forth for another hour or so before the exhausted detective walked into the kitchen. “Maki it’s okay. I’ll go.” He said hoping that he could finally get some rest with now that the shouting match was over. “Shuichi are you sure, you really shouldn’t be traveling long distances.” Shuichi nodded. Begrudgingly She agreed. “Fine,But kaede’s coming with us. I can't babysit you and check on Shuichi at the same time” She said walking off before she even gave Kaito enough time to protest. 

————

Shuichi took another deep breath through his nose, trying to keep quiet for most of the ride home. His back was hurting, much like it had on the ride to the beach, but this was worse, plus the kid was much more active this time. He gave a small smile over to Kaede, trying reassuring her that he was fine. Before he returned to staring out the window as the scenery changed yet again. Once they finally reached the countryside they closed the window and turned up the air conditioning. Though after a while the radio stopped working, being in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, no one found that odd, just brushing it off as no signal. That is until the car started to act up. Annoyed Kaito pulled to the side to check the car. Maki followed suit, having a feeling she knew what it was. Kaito walked over to the hood, easily opening it, and getting a face full of smoke. Maki watched from the side, arms crossed. “So you took the car to the shop when I told you to.” 

“It would have cost a lot and I was saving up for the trip!” He said defensively. It took everything in her not to go over and smack the astronaut. “Did it not occur to you that the car might overheat at any point in the four hour drive.” She responded. “Kinda.” Not the right answer. Within two seconds flat the two where at each other’s throats. 

The two inside the car sighed as they heard the other two bickering outside. Shuichi took out his phone and frowned. “No signal.” He muttered to himself, wondering how long they’d be stuck there. “Kaede help me up” He asked, and she nodded, quickly getting out and going over to help him. “Thanks” He said, once he was on his feet. He stretched a bit before he and Kaede walked over to the them. “Guys arguing isn’t gonna do anything.” She said trying to reason with them. Shuichi nodding in agreement. Maki sighed, knowing the other girl had a point. “Alright, me and Kaito are gonna walk back and see if there’s someone who can help. Make sure Shuichi doesn’t do anything I’d expect from Kaito.” She said, Kaito just crossed his arms in annoyance as Kaede nodded. “We’ll be back as soon as we can.” She said as she started to walk off, Kaito not far behind her. Shuichi just shook his head, sighing, as he watched his lovers. 

The two sat in the car with the doors opened, chatting away as they waited for the other two to return. As the afternoon progressed Kaede started to notice that Shuichi was acting a bit off. She doubted it was comfortable being eight and a half months along and stuck in a hot car, but he was shifting around a lot. “Hey Shuichi why don't you try and stretch out a bit, that might help.” She suggested, getting a nod in response. Kaede smiled going over to the other side and helped her friend out of the car. 

Once Shuichi regained his balance, he stretch before he started to walk around the car, it definitely seemed to help with the aching, until his third lap around the car. The detective felt an intense pain in his abdomen, making stop right in his track hunching over. Kaede was by his side in seconds, letting him lean against her for support. “it's okay Shuichi deep breaths.” She instructed, trying to keep him calm. As quickly as the pain came it went away leaving the detective winded. Once he was stable Kaede took out her phone, unsurprisingly no signal, but at least she could still use it for something else. 

She went to the stopwatch and set it, she hoped it was a false contraction, but that was highly unlikely. “Do you want to keep walking or lay down in the car?” She asked. “I'll keep walking.” Kaede sighed at the response before she helped the detective start walking again, silently praying that Kaito and Maki would return soon. They spend the next hour walking, Shuichi stopping three times from the pain. 

After the third one Kaede finally decided to confront the other. “Shuichi, how long has you been in labor?” Shuichi looked away sheepishly, “For a while…. since we started driving.” He admitted. “Has your water broken yet?” 

“Not ye-” He couldn't even finish that statement before he pants becoming soaked. “Yes…” he mumbled his face flushed as Kaede shook her head. 

“Let's keep walking” he said. Kaede begrudgingly nodded as she helped. She couldn't blame him for wanting to speed up the process but, this was the worst possible time for that baby to come.

Another hour of walking before Shuichi finally sat back down in the car. Kaede sighed as she opened the trunks and took a bottle of water. It was hot but it was better than nothing. She handed him the bottle as she took out her phone. “Well your contractions are now less than ten minutes apart.” She said to him. The detective nodded letting out a sigh, as he gently massaged his belly soothing. Kaede sighed taking out her phone and checked the time. “It’s been three hours lets hope that they come back soon.”

Unfortunately, as another hour passed, it became more and more clear that this baby was coming soon. Kaede sighed as she wiped the sweat off Shuichi’s face again. “How are you holding up?” She asked him. “Where’s Kaito and Maki?” he asked a fresh set of tears began streaming down his face. “Is it coming now?” Shuichi nodded whimpering as he sat up. The Blonde went and grabbed a blanket and a towel., before she helped him remove his pants. She covered him with the blanket and put the towel under him. “It’s gunna be alright, I’m sure they’ll be back soon.” She said as she gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded, as he braced himself for the next wave of pain. Shuichi gripped the cushion of the seat tightly as he pushed on the next contraction. “Remember to breathe,” Kaede reminded him. Shuichi nodded, panting heavily as the pain subsided. 

This process continued for a while, until they heard someone calling them in the distance. As Shuichi laid back against the door panting heavily, Kaede poked her head out of the car. “Maki! Kaito!” She called out to them. “The baby’s coming! Shuichi’s having the baby!” 

After she said that, she saw Maki immediate start running over to the car. “Shuichi!? Are you okay?!” She asked as she heard the detective crying out. The ex assassin got in the car through the front, and held his hand. “It’s okay, I’m here” She said and Shuichi gave Maki a tired smile, as he took a small break to catch his breath. “Where is Kaito?” he asked. 

“I’m… here!” The astronaut panted heavily as he finally made it to the car. Kaito went and got behind him, giving him more support. “Now come on Shuichi, I know you can do this.” He encouraged.

Shuichi gave him a nod as he started the pattern of pushing and breathing once more. He squeezed Maki and Kaito’s hands with each push. It felt like forever before Shuichi got the slightest bit of relief. “I can see the head!” Kaede announced excited. Kaito grinned as he massaged the smaller male’s back. “Come on Shuichi, you’re almost done.” He said kissing his forehead, trying to encourage him through the pain. Shuichi leaned against him, having to take another small break. He was exhausted and wanted to do nothing more than sleep but he couldn’t. Kaito helped him sit up again. “You can do this!” He cheered. Maki joined in as well. “It’s just a few more pushes Shuichi, you can do this.” He nodded as felt another wave of pain and he started to push. “Keep pushing.” He cried out once again, and continued.

Shuichi was pretty out of it when Kaede told him to stop pushing. To tired to argue he just complied with what she said. “All clear you can push now.” He just nodded as he started to push again. At some point he felt Maki let go of his hand, going to do something but he was too exhausted to care. He just wanted this to be over with already. “One more push!” that was the fifth time she told him that but with no other option he did, but this time he finally felt relief wash over him. Immidately he felt his body give out. He closed his eyes as he laid back onto Kaito. He felt his mind start to black out when a loud wail go his attention. 

The detective opened his eyes and looked over, watching as Kaede wrapped up the infant. She smiled as she carefully handed them to Shuichi’s outstretched arms. “Congratulations you have a beautiful little girl.” Shuichi smiled as he looked at the bundle in his arms. “My little girl.” He said as he held her closer. Kaito smiled as he kissed his cheek. “I’m so proud of you.” He said and held the two in his arms. Maki smiled as she watched the trio before she went over herself. Kaede went and cleaned off her hands before she pulled her phone out again to take a picture of the family.

________

As Kaito, Shuichi and little Izumi slept in the car, Maki and Kaede stood outside leaning against the back. “So did you two ever get the chance to call someone?” Kaede asked as she saw how late it was. “We did, Kaito wanted to wait at the house so we could show them where the car was. We waited a while but I got a bad feeling so we walked back.” She explained.

“Guess it was mother’s intution?”

Maki smiled, “maybe.” 

“Let’s hope that they get here soon.” She said. “I think I see lights in the distance.”

“It’s about time they showed up.”


End file.
